The Other Way Around
by Charliee222
Summary: What if Rick was the normal harnessed kid and Ben was the one who wanted to go back? Matt doesn't understand, Hal is frustrated and wants to get back at them and Tom just wants his son back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Ben was laid on his stomach with his back bare. The _things _coming out of him looked sore but they would hopefully heal soon. Rick had woken up just days before and he seemed to be settling in well. He remembered his dad when he saw him so Tom was hopeful for Ben. Rick had been ill before the invasion but after the harness all his symptoms had gone. Anne had checked him over and he seemed to be fine, except the _things_ sticking out of his back. Hal had a damp cloth and was dabbing around the _things_ trying to clean them up as much as possible and Matt had been sat on the side of the bed watching until Tom came in and sat him on his knee. They all sat around Ben waiting for him to wake up.

Anne came in the room and Tom gave her a weak smile. She looked at the room wondering where to start with the cleaning up. She picked up a bowl and started to wash her hands in it. Tom came over to the counter she was at.

"Do you high price surgeons ever sleep?" Tom asked while sitting down.

"I'm asleep right now." Replied Anne scrubbing at her hands.

"Hey, you did it," Tom said taking Anne's hands in his. "You saved him." Anne looked him in the eyes before bowing her head. It looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to.

"Dad." Tom heard Hal whisper. He turned around and saw Ben was moving. Tom ran over to Ben and knelt next to his bed. Ben slowly opened his eyes and took in what was in sight. His eyes then laid on his dad who smiled expectantly at him. He raised his head and looked confused.

"Who are you?" He muttered in a monotone voice.

"It's your dad, and your brothers Hal and Matt." Tom said hoping to jog his memory.

"Who are you?" He asked again, still clearly confused. Tom saw Hal turn to him, he glanced at Hal before turning back to Ben.

"You're safe now. You just need to get better." He said.

"I was safe where I was." Said Ben.

"Why is he talking like that dad?" Matt asked. Ben looked at Matt before looking back at his dad.

"Can you remember before you were taken?" Tom asked. Ben laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Maybe we should talk to him again in the morning?" Suggested Hal. Tom rubbed his brow before agreeing.

"I'm going to stay in here to keep an eye on him. Can you take Matt and find somewhere to sleep?" Asked Tom.

"Sure, come on Matt." Hal said standing up.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Matt.

"He'll be fine." Said Tom even though he didn't fully believe it himself at the moment.

It was a long restless night for Tom since he had to sleep on the chair next to Ben's bed, which wasn't designed to be slept on. Tom doubted it was even designed to be comfy. Ben hadn't moved all night and Tom hoped he would wake up soon. He thought maybe now he would remember from before the invasion and remember who he was. Hal and Matt entered the room.

"Dad, breakfast is getting served, do you want me to bring you and Ben some?" He asked standing at the door while Matt came running in and sat on his dad's knee.

"I'm not hungry but get something for Ben." Replied Tom.

"Sure." Said Hal leaving the clinic.

"Have you talked to him since last night?" Matt asked.

"He's slept straight through." Replied Tom.

"I wonder if he'll remember us this time." Matt wondered aloud.

"I hope so." Whispered Tom.

Hal returned with food for all four of them insisting his dad had to eat. Tom took Hal's advice more to keep him happy than the fact that he was actually hungry. Ben started to stir and made to sit up.

"Ben?" Tom asked. Ben didn't answer but just sat up and stared out of the window.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Matt.

"Shall we go play catch, give dad a chance to catch up with Ben?" Hal asked grabbing Matt's arm. Matt reluctantly went with Hal. Tom waved his hand in front of Ben's face but his eyes were fixed on the window. It looked like he was waiting for something, but at the same time, like he had zoned out. Tom stood in between Ben and the window to obstruct his view. Ben fixed his eyes on his dad but still had the glazed look in his eyes.

"Can you hear me?" Tom asked bending over so he was face to face with his son.

"They'll come for me." Ben mumbled the same monotone voice as the day before.

"They won't because your safe here, and if they do come for you I won't let them take you."

"I want them to come for me." Said Ben.

"You're just confused. It's great here, it's no home like we had, but the people are nice. Come and meet some of them" Said Tom standing up holding out his arm so Ben could stand and be directed out the room. Ben didn't stand or make any movement. He just stared straight ahead. Tom dropped his arm and rubbed his beard like he did when he didn't know what to do. Rick hadn't acted like this so why was Ben? Had the couple of days longer it took to get Ben really made that much of a difference to his state of mind? Tom wanted to go find Anne to ask her thought on the matter but he didn't want to leave Ben alone. In an odd way he got the feeling Ben might not be safe to leave on his own. The way he was talking was as though he wanted to go back to the skitters. Ben mumbled something again but Tom didn't hear. He crouched down in front of his son and asked him what he'd said.

"I want the harness back, where is my harness?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tom stared at his son who was now back to staring out the window.

"Tom?" Tom turned about quickly to see Anne stood there with the stuff to clean Ben's back.

"Sorry, did you hear what he just said?"

"No, what did he say?"

"Nothing, it wasn't important." Said Tom quickly, probably too quickly.

"Okay, well I'm going to clean his back again. I don't like how infected it looks."

"I need some air, will you stay with him until I get back?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Reassured Anne.

Tom went outside and around the building where hopefully no one would see him. He rested his head on the brick wall. It was cold but refreshing. He heard some of the children shouting as they played football. He looked over and saw Rick score a goal. All the other children had being quite accepting to him. Probably because he was normal, he wasn't so sure they would be as accepting of Ben. Rick looked over and saw Tom. Tom looked away quickly hoping Rick would get the message but he could see him jogging over already.

"Tom, is Ben okay? I heard they got the harness's off most of the children."

"He's awake. Did you feel any disorientation when you first woke up?" Asked Tom.

"No. I saw my dad and instantly remembered who I was and figured out where I was. I can still remember being harnessed but I don't think I'll ever forget that." Replied Rick.

"I'm sure Ben will be out here playing football with you tomorrow." Said Tom squeezing past Rick to go back inside. He didn't feel comfortable talking about Ben. People were scared and when people are scared sometimes their judgement gets blurred. Tom doesn't want Ben to be someone they fear. He'd keep to himself what Ben had said and just try to start involving him in the activities most of the younger people do around here.

"Dad, I've just been to the clinic and you weren't there. I thought you were staying with Ben?" Said Hal coming out of the school entrance and spotting his dad.

"I was. I am. I just needed some air."

"He's being quite odd. I left Matt with him to come and find you."

"You left Matt alone with him?" Panicked Tom.

"Dad." Shouted Hal as Tom ran down the corridor to the clinic.

"I'd already asked dad but he said no and when I said-" Matt was saying to Ben before Tom burst through the door. "I'm just telling Ben about when you said I couldn't go on a mission with you. I'm telling him about all the missions you've being on. I thought he would have been more impressed though." Said Matt glancing at Ben.

"I think he's still disorientated. He might not understand fully what you're saying." Said Tom.

"You mean he might not speak English anymore?" Asked Matt. Tom chucked to himself.

"No, it might not be his main priority to take in what you're saying but to take in his surroundings and try to understand what is going on."

"Dad can I talk to you in private?" Hal asked. Tom looked to Hal then to Matt.

"You're doing a good job, keep talking to him. Talk to him about stuff that might jog his memory." Tom said getting up and leaving the clinic with Hal.

"I saw Rick when he first woke up and he wasn't like this." Said Hal.

"Keep your voice down," said Tom pulling him further up the corridor away from the few people walking around. "I don't want anyone else to be concerned about my son's mental state."

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Nothing, he was harnessed for months. We can't expect to get him back and remove the harness and it be the same Ben as though he's come back from a holiday."

"I know but Rick was fine, all the other kids are fine." Hal said concerned.

"Ben is going to be fine. Until he is back to full normality, let's just keep him out of peoples faces. The less attention he gets the better."

"I'm scared for him, I'm scared how everyone here will react."

"Everyone here can mind their own business." Said Tom.

"All the other kids were fine, Ben isn't, they're going to think it's because there is something wrong with him."

"Hal calm down, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Said Tom putting a reassuring hand on Hal's shoulder. Tom didn't want to say it but he was just as scared as Hal was. These people didn't like different. They liked what they know and Ben is not something anyone knows about. His plan was to keep Ben out of the spotlight. Keep him with at least one of them at all times.

"I'm going to go check on him." Said Hal leaving his dad in the corridor. It wasn't long before Tom followed him in. Hal and Matt were having a thumb war and Ben was sat staring at the floor. Tom looked to the other end of the clinic and saw Anne cleaning another child's _things_ on his back. She finished cleaning the last one and the boy pulled his shirt back on, jumped off the bed and jogged back out, Tom assumed, to play football. He looked back at his own son who was now back to staring out of the window.

"Ben, want to come and have the grand tour?" Tom got no reply. "Ben, come on I'll show you around." Said Tom pushing his upper body hoping to bring him out of this trance. Ben looked at him in the eyes. Tom got excited but before he could say anything Ben started looking out of the window again. It was enough for Tom at the moment though. Ben had looked at him, it was only for a few second but he'd looked at him.

Next to come:- Tom can't keep his middle son hidden forever. Ben's first interaction with the civilians goes just as bad as Tom had hoped it wouldn't.


End file.
